Love In The Ice
by Kuma351
Summary: In my past life, Byakuran came to my world and destroyed everything. I faced him alone in the end and I failed. Now in this life, I have to face him once again, but this time, I won't be alone.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's Not Your Fault Those Hands Are Freezing

 **Hello dear reader!**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this story. This is my second time writing an actual story and I do consider myself a rookie so please don't be too harsh on me.**

 **Now please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Black dots clouded my vision and I fought back the urge to collapse. The dizziness made my head spin and I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood to bring me back to my senses. My ragged breath was all I heard. I was kneeling down on the ground, blood dripping from the cuts and slashes that scarred my body. Everything was burning. My head hung down low as strands of hair clung to my face thanks to the sweat from my brow._

 _I panted as my shaky fingers clenched into fists on the ground and I gazed up at the white haired man before me with fiery eyes._

 _His light purple eyes, like lilacs, gazed down at me with indifference but the smile on his face was laced with bitterness._

 _"It's no use Eli-chan. To be honest I didn't expect this of you. What did you think you would gain out of this if you betrayed me?"_ _Byakuran taunted, his voice resentful._

 _"This was my only choice Byakuran. Look around you!" I flung out an arm to the clear glass window and the destruction behind it._

 _The world outside was one of fire and destruction. The damage was severe. Mass buildings were turned into rubble and the streets were cracked like a broken mirror. The air was polluted with smoke and grey dust covered everything in sight. The sky was painted red. A blood red._

 _Byakuran turned back to me with smile. "This was needed. In order to gain the ultimate power, sacrifices are to be made. The world I will make will be perfect!" He spread out his arms and preached like he was the savior of the world._

 _"You promised me you would stay by my side until the end."_

 _My heart clenched. "Killing people and taking innocent lives isn't power. I thought that you would change if I stayed by your side. I thought I could save you from yourself." I grounded out and gritted my teeth. I couldn't lose consciousness. "But I was wrong. You left me no choice."_

 _"Is that why you betrayed me? Only a high ranking officer could have let a rebel group slip in without anyone noticing. You let them in and helped them destroy my base." Byakuran let his arms fall to his side and his voice was quipped with annoyance._

 _"You're extravagant plan didn't work and you failed to kill me. What are you going to do now? You can barely move with the wounds I gave you and all your allies are dead."_

 _"I told you that one day someone would defeat you. I'm not the one who has the power to stop you. You will meet him in another world. **He** will defeat you and you will fail." My mouth curved into a smile with defiance as my eyes blazed with fury. _

_Byakuran's smile on his face faded and the slits of his eyes suddenly opened to reveal cold and merciless intent. "I wonder who is this person you speak of and have so much faith in, but it's no use. I will continue to travel world to world, leaving behind a trail of terror and destruction." He slowly walked towards me with an ominous grin._

 _He put his hand into his pocket to take something out._

 _It was a gun. Byakuran looked down on me as he pointed the barrel of the gun at my face. His eyes were cold as ice._ _Byakuran put the tip of it to my forehead and I felt it's cool steel against my skin._

 _Before I die, I needed to know. "Why? Why did you take away my family? My world? My life?" I whispered desperately._

 _"I did those things because I love you."_

 _My heart stopped at his words and I froze. What? He couldn't. He wasn't. If he truly did, he wouldn't kill my family. He wouldn't destroy my world. He wouldn't do this to me._

 _"But you betrayed me Elise. It pains me to do this but you're the one who turned you're back on me."_

 _How dare he?! What right did he have to say that?! Memories of us laughing, smiling, and just being together made my stomach twist in disgust. This wasn't love._

 _I felt a single tear fall from my left eye. "No, Byakuran. I turned my back on the world. And now I did what I could to save it. Everything I did... I did to save you as well."_

 _Byakuran was silent and his eyes glistened for a split second before they hardened. "If only you would have listened and just stayed quietly by my side. Goodbye Elise." Byakuran smiled at me one last time. It was strained. His eyes met mine and that's when I realized I would miss their pretty color gazing at me with affection._

 _I watched him pull the trigger. A shot rang. And the world faded to darkness..._

 _If I had any regrets, it would be just one. I regretted how I loved the way he smiled at me like I was everything._

* * *

I didn't believe in parallel worlds or people with mysterious powers. Things like that were made up stories in comic books or movies. They were works of fiction.

It wasn't until _he_ showed up that I started to question everything I believed in. I had met Byakuran one day, in a small coffee shop that I frequented after school. He was a foreigner in the life he lived in my world.

He entered the café but he couldn't read English. I thought what harm would it do if I helped the poor young man and offered to help him with his dilemma. I was shocked to see him in my world, where as his world was a work of fiction. I thought I was going crazy and he was just someone who looked eerily familiar to the antagonist until I started to see him more and more at the coffee shop. Any doubt was erased from my mind when I saw the way he talked and acted. It was just like in the anime series. Shortly after, Byakuran approached me and we chatted. It was inevitable that we would grow closer. Soon, it grew into a friendship.

I befriended him easily and we became inseparable. Of course I knew of his true nature. He was aloof, carefree, and cheerful in the eyes of many. But underneath all that he was cruel, ruthless and toyed with people's emotions.

Throughout our friendship I hadn't allowed him to discover the anime series.

The more time I spent with him, I thought I could change his mind about world domination. I actually considered him a friend, family. He smiled with me every day. He told me his fears, his worries, his ambitions in life. He told me that I was special to him. I was too naive. I truly thought that if I stayed in his life, he would find a reason to change.

But I was wrong.

One day he told me of his abilities and what he could do with them. He had the power to gain knowledge from parallel worlds and share them with his other selves in each of them. He had a goal and told me but of course I already knew.

He wanted the ultimate power. The Tri-ni-set.

When I asked him why he was telling me this, his reply made me wish I never met him.

 _"Isn't it obvious? I plan on taking over every single world and of course yours as well. But don't worry Eli-chan. I won't let anything happen to you if you stay by my side."_

How could I be so stupid? Did I really think he wouldn't destroy mine if we became friends? It didn't matter if the world he was in was my home. He had every intention of destroying it and I trusted him... I loved him. I fell in love with him even though I knew he would ruin me.

He slowly gained power. He gained a military, medical treatment that hadn't even existed yet, and knowledge that helped him take over everything.

I became his right hand, the person he trusted the most. I was a high ranking officer within Byakuran's organization tasked with overseeing everything his soldiers did. I followed orders without question. I was a puppet on strings and Byakuran was the one pulling them.

Then he killed my family. The people who invited him to our house and loved him as much as I did.

 _"I know they were you're family, but who needs them when you have me Eli-chan? We only have each other in this world."_

 _"Didn't you say we'd always be there for each other?"_

 _"Come on Elise, they're just toys!"_

 _"You promised you'd never leave me."_

I tried so many times to escape, to leave him, or to run away. Every single time I wanted to leave him, _he would always give me a reason to come back._

I couldn't take it anymore. I was disgusted with myself when he killed and I just watched. That's why I planned to take Byakuran down. I helped a group of rebels plan to kill him. I had no combat experience but I had access to every entrance and exit to the organization. I could get them in and out of his base. It all went wrong when he discovered the rebellion group and he destroyed them all.

That was how I ended up dying. I betrayed Byakuran and he killed me but...

After he let me burn, after I had to numb all my wounds, and after he tore my faith apart... I still loved him.

We both ended up betraying one another in a different way. I wondered if it's because we both loved each other that this happened. I loved him so much that I thought I could save him from himself. He loved me so much that he thought he could keep me by his side by taking away everything I cherished.

* * *

You know when you're in a state of conscientiousness and unconsciousness? It's like you're dreaming and you're aware of it but you just can't wake up.

That's how I felt. I couldn't see. It was dark all around, a void almost.

I remember smoke, ashes, the ground beneath me and the color red. It was red everywhere. And I remember Baykuran's smile before a shot rang through the air and then nothing.

My ears were ringing and I could make out muffled voices in the distance. Still, all I could see was darkness.

"Timoteo, look. It's a girl!" A woman voice called out with enthusiasm.

"She looks exactly like her mother." A man's quiet voice soothed.

"It's such a shame. You _will_ be taking her in right? The child won't be able to survive if she's left alone. Remember what her parents did and the sacrifices they made. It's the least you can do for them." The woman murmured.

There was a moment of silence.

 _What are they talking about? Who was Timoteo?! And why can't I see?_

I wriggled my body around to gain some mobility and inwardly sighed in relief when I felt movement in my hands and feet.

"Oh my! Look, she's reaching out to you." The woman cooed.

I heard the man chuckle before a shift of movement and I was suddenly engulfed by something that was warm and oddly familiar. It was a pair of arms holding me close.

 _Was I being held?_

I scrunched up my face and tried to open my eyes but it was like they were glued shut. Small whimpers escaped my lips as I struggled and realized they were more high pitched than usual. They sounded almost like a baby. Almost.

I finally felt my eye lids flutter open. A blinding light came into view and my vision was slightly blurry. A figure came into focus. They were leaning over me and they appeared to be very big.

I blinked once, then twice. An elderly man who looked in his 70's was gazing down at me. He had grey spiked up hair along with a brittle mustache. His almond like eyes were soft and an even softer smile was on his lips.

His eyes twinkled once he noticed I was staring up at him.

"Why hello little one. I've seen you've awaken." The man hummed.

 _What the hell._

I peered down at my body only to realize I was wrapped up in some blanket type cocoon. My body was tiny...tiny as a baby's.

 _Wait a minute. My voice and body. It couldn't be..._

I was a baby. But how was it possible? I thought life after death was in heaven. But if _he_ was able to come to my world then rebirth and reincarnation were also possible.

I concluded that after I died in my world I was reborn again into a different one.

But the only problem was, was that I didn't know which one. I could be in a reality where zombies walked, magic was real or the world was dystopian future. A million possibilities ran through my mind and I slowly started to panic.

 _Okay don't freak out! It's going to fine! You're just trapped in the body of a baby and you're parents in this world are dead._

That's when I remembered what had happened recently.

 _Byakuran. Collapsed buildings. Smoke filled air. People dead because of me. A blood red sky. Bodies on the ground. My family- No. Nonononnonono! Thiscantbehappening. IhavetogetbackIhavetosavethem!_

I erupted into tears and started wailing a whiny, fretful cry.

The man, who I assumed was Timoteo tried to shush me. But it was so to no avail. The man literally tried everything. He rocked me back and forth, lifted me up in the air, sang to me (He actually wasn't that bad), and made funny faces.

I continued to cry. I couldn't stop. Not after all that happened to me. I was betrayed by a man that I fell in love with. My family was killed because I trusted him and the world I knew came crashing down on me. I died and was sent to a mysterious world I knew nothing about.

I didn't know who I was or who I was supposed to be.

A warm touch on my forehead quieted my small whimpers. My tears subsided as I stared in curiosity at the man. He had put his forehead against mine without word while his eyes were closed in content.

Timoteo smiled once I quieted down and pulled back a little to look at my face.

I don't know why but I felt a little fondness for the old man as he gazed at me. Maybe it was because he had comforted me or maybe it was because I had no one else but him.

"Do not cry little _bambina_. You are safe now. You will become one of my own and lead a happy life. Your name shall be Elise." He whispered with such tender care that I giggled and reached out to touch his cheeks.

 _Elise was my name in my last life. Could it be I was reborn in a world a parallel me existed?_

He put his hand over my smaller one and leaned his cheek into my palm.

For some reason, I had feeling that this man was going to become someone very important to me. Maybe one day I could tell him all about my past. But for now, I'll let him take care of me.

"Welcome to the Vongola Family." Timoteo smiled.

 _Well shit._

* * *

You would think that life as a baby would be carefree and easier but it's not. Your reaction time is slow and your body is small because it's undeveloped so it's practically useless. You have to crawl everywhere and someone is always carrying you. Not to mention the ungodly times you have to pee and poop. (I will never forget the embarrassment I felt when getting my diaper changed.)

Although my body was that of a baby, I still had the intelligence level of a sixteen year old. This helped me to learn things quicker. Like potty training, learning to walk, and of course, speaking. Much to Timoteo's amusement, my first words were "poop."

I was taken in by Vongola Nono, otherwise known as Timoteo. He was the ninth-generation boss of a mafia family called the Vongola. My "birth" parents were members of the Family. My father had died in a mission and my mother from child birth. I didn't know much about them and they died beforehand I could meet them. I was sad but I had Timoteo. All I knew was that their last name was "Sno" and I could tell it was painful for Timoteo to talk about them.

Timoteo was a kind old man that was responsible for the world's most strongest mafia family. I became his adopted daughter and was brought to one of the Vongola Mansions in Italy. There, I was given a care taker, a set of servants, and everything else for a growing baby.

Of course Timoteo was there but he was only there for the first half of my childhood. I stopped seeing him around the age of three and deduced he was busy dealing with the Family.

My main care taker was a woman named Maria. She was a little younger then Timoteo, maybe around her 40s and she was the woman I had first heard when I awoke as a newborn baby. Maria was a kind woman, with chocolate brown locks tied into a bun and deep blue eyes. Her skin was fair but wrinkled with age.

Maria had carried me into the bathroom for a bath one day and set me down in the bathtub to grab some towels. There was a mirror right behind me and that was the first time I had gotten a look at myself.

The person that looked back at me in the mirror had sun-kissed skin, a mop of long, midnight hair that cascaded over her shoulders. Brown colored, almond shaped eyes stared back at me in the mirror with a curiosity and a innocence only a child would have. To say I was baffled would be an understatement.

I had looked exactly the same as I did in my original world. Then, I realized why.

I was reborn into a world where a parallel me existed and took her place.

On that day, I cried. I had been given a second chance.

* * *

I was a quiet baby. I rarely cried and asked for attention. You could leave me alone in the room for five minutes without hearing a single cry. This baffled some adults but it was then concluded that I was an intelligent and intellectual child. There was nothing I could really do besides draw with crayons on blank sheets of paper, read the books in the library or hang out in the garden. Sometimes when I was bored, I would follow Maria around in the kitchen or around the mansion.

"Hey Maria?" I was laying on my stomach on the ground with my elbows propped up and my chin rested in the palms of my hands. I swung my small legs back and forth. A book was laid out in front of me.

"How come I don't go to school like normal children?" I asked in a timid voice, testing the waters to see if it was too much of a question to ask.

Maria stopped her knitting and gazed at from her rocking chair. She pondered on what to say for a minute.

"It's because your father would rather have you be taught by people we can trust. The Vongola have excellent teachers in the Family." She continued knitting her scarf.

I hummed and flipped a page. "How come I can't trust the teachers at the schools?" I was slightly hoping she would tell me something about the mafia. I already knew everything but something about being kept in the dark by everyone irked me.

"You can dear, but you know how your father is. He's very protective of you. He just wants you to be safe." Maria answered.

"Then why isn't Papa around anymore?" My small voice asked in a whisper. The words sounded innocent but they held depth to it that meant much more.

I was making it clear that I was aware of things.

At first, I tried to understand that Timoteo was busy. No one told me why he was always gone but I knew. It still kind of hurt though not having him around. I was still technically a child and I had the want for an adult figure to love and care for me. I was the only child in the mansion and was home schooled. I didn't interact with any other kids my age and couldn't confide in any of the adults. I began to feel lonely.

Maria stilled and all you could hear was the flipping of pages in my book. I heard her stand up and walk over to me but I kept my gaze down at my book.

She knelt in front of me and I looked up. A sad smile adorned her lips. "Your father loves you very much. But his job requires him to be away from time to time. I know it must be hard since you don't have any one to play with. One day you'll understand why your father is always away and why he wants you cooped up in this mansion." She moved a strand of hair behind my ear and patted my cheek.

"I know you are smart girl. You see things differently than a normal child does. A kind, warm, and loving girl like you doesn't deserve this harsh and cruel world. Promise me that when the time comes for you to step out into the real world you won't ever change." Maria held my chin so that I was forced to look her in the eyes.

 _If only you knew what I've been through._

The corners of my mouth turned up into a smile.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

I caught on to things quick and already knew my times tables by the age of four. I excelled in every subject taught to me by my tutor and already passed classes meant for a middle schooler.

Timoteo was pleased and often wrote letters to me when he was away. Of course, I wasn't told about the mafia and all things related to it were to be kept a secret from me. I was amused at how all the adults acted like it wasn't the foundation of the Family.

Whenever I asked what business Timoteo worked in they evaded the question or lied. Well what did I expect? They weren't about to tell a four year old that the family she was adopted into was associated with the underworld.

I spent my days like a normal child but then it dawned on me that I was in the anime and manga series Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That meant I was in the same world as Byakuran once again. It also meant that I was in a world where Tsuna and his guardians, the Varia, and Arcobaleno existed as well.

I soon grew worried though. If I had been born as a normal citizen, I could easily avoid interacting with the plot and it's characters. But since I was adopted by a major character, it would be downright impossible to avoid messing with the storyline.

My very existence could cause ripples in this world.

I had no intention of becoming part of the plot. Tsuna's fate to becoming the Vongola Boss, going on his adventures, defeating his enemies and being the main character was already set it stone. If I interfered with that, it could cause major changes. A part of me knew I was also just scared to face Byakuran again. He had memories and knowledge from his other selves in parallel universes so he would recognize me in an instant.

Deep down I was afraid to face the man who had murdered my parents and sent me to my death. I didn't want to have to go through that again so I decided to live quietly as possible.

* * *

"Now, you are not allowed to go to the East Wing- Were you sleeping again Elise?"

My head snapped up from dosing off. "Huh? I mean no- I mean yes?" I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Were you staying up late last night? It's very important that you listen because you're old enough now that I don't have to babysit you." She tried to chastise me with a reprimanding tone but it came out lighter than she had intended. Maria was establishing new house rules since I was old enough that I didn't need a caretaker to watch me like hawk every now and then.

I had already spent six long years in this world.

"It amazes me how often you fall asleep like that. You're always napping somewhere and now I know it's because you're awake past your bed time."

"I'm sorry. There was a really good book I found last night and I couldn't take my eyes off of it." I replied with a shrug and small laugh. "You shouldn't worry Maria, I promise I'll go to bed early." I reassured her. I refrained from telling her the contents of the book.

I stumbled upon it in the library. It was a small book in size but the contents made up for it. The book held the history of the Vongola family.

In situations like these, where you're wisked away to a parallel world and you know it's past, present, and future along with the turn of events that would take place, there are certain rules you must follow.

 _Number one: Don't involve yourself with the plot._

Who knows what could happen if someone that wasn't meant to be there became a part of the story.

 _Number two: Don't grow attached to the characters._

In this world, they're real, breathing people with thoughts of their own and emotions. They're more than characters in a story and creating bonds with them was dangerous. It would make me want to change things, change the story, and disrupt the balance of things.

 _Number three: Never reveal information regarding future events that could alter endings._

This comes from my experience with Byakuran. I told him that the path he took would bring him to ruin and that someday, someone would stop him. I didn't tell him who it was because he could alter reality and the plot would be destroyed. Not only would it affect this world but other worlds as well. It was like the domino affect. Whatever happens in this world, will surely have influence on the next.

Maria's fingers waved in front of my face and snapped me out of my reverie.

"Elise? Elise! You always daydream dear and I'm starting to get worried. Now you aren't allowed to go to the East Wing and don't ask why. Only adults are allowed. You already have enough play space to adventure in the mansion." Maria picked up a stack of blankets and walked out into the hall.

I followed her and smoothed down my bed hair. It had grown to the middle of my chest and my height was starting to grow as well. The baby fat I once had disappeared and my body was that of a healthy six year old child.

I was probably taller than Reborn by now. I couldn't help but giggle at the image of me and him standing face to face. I would have to look down.

Maria turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. I stifled my laugh and motioned that there was nothing wrong.

 _I wonder what Reborn is up to right now._

* * *

 **I hope everyone who read this first chapter enjoyed it!**

 **This is my first story and my first time writing for an anime so any advice or good criticism is deeply appreciated.**

 **Please leave a review and comment because I want to know your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Borne From Those Childish Days, You Carry The Scars

 **Hello once again dear reader!**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter and please enjoy this one!**

* * *

As the days passed, I found myself becoming more and more restless.

Since I was cooped up in the mansion, I was completely ignorant of what was going on in the outside world. Was Tsuna already chosen as the successor? How much time was left before the plot began?

It was time I started gathering information. If I figured out Tsuna's age and whereabouts, I could find out what arc it was. He became the mafia boss at the age of fourteen. That gave me eight years until the story began.

It was a stretch to think I would find anything pertaining to Tsuna in the mansion but I'm sure Timoteo has at least thought of Tsuna as a worthy candidate and was already making plans.

The only place I was sure to have stuff about the Family and the mafia was the East Wing. When Maria was telling me about where I was allowed and not allowed to go, she forbade me to enter the East Wing.

Of course, like any normal child, full of mischievous intent, I did the exact opposite of what she told me. I went into the East Wing.

I kind of felt guilty. Everyone thought I was the good child, obeying rules, always polite and never spoiled.

I admit that I just act obedient to make things easier for myself and avoid making things difficult but I can't truly be myself around these people. I'm a normally quiet person and hate conflict so getting yelled at or getting in trouble was one of my worst fears. I act kind because that's the way I want people to treat me.

Also, being the child of a mafia boss meant that I was treated like a trophy or a rare species. Timoteo would sometimes bring home some guests and they would walk around eggs shells if I was in the the room. I was constantly observed and expected me to be a prim and proper princess of the Vongola.

Everyone outside the family was afraid to make me upset or acted nice to me to make a good impression.

It was all fake, their kind gestures and welcoming smiles. It's funny how much a child could see through. I've had my fair share of fake smiles and empty laughs in my past life. I guess I just did that to make everyone happy and make sure I was well liked.

It was all suffocating.

A little part of me yearned to maybe someday join Tsuna and his guardians. Maybe then, I would find a place to be myself. It was a dream that I had dreamt and that I was certain wouldn't come true.

After all, I was never meant to be with Tsuna and his friends.

* * *

My goal in this life was to help begin the plot as much as possible without having to interfere much. There must have been some reason for my being here. Whether it be being a minor help to the plot or just staying put, I would do so.

Maybe I could send a tip to Timoteo anonymously about Tsuna becoming a great successor or something.

That's when an idea popped up into my head. The East Wing was the only place I wasn't allowed entry to in the whole mansion.

It was suspicious. Later on, I made up my mind to visit the forbidden area to help gain information. Hopefully, my little adventure would go according to plan.

* * *

I turned my head left and right to make sure that no body was there. My tiny feet made there way across the floor to walk down the endless hallway of the East Wing. There were countless painting that hung on the walls and doors leading to mysterious rooms. Everything was giant compared to small height. I passed by a certain door and back peddled when I felt a feeling that something was in there. Call it intuition or something but I felt that what I need would be behind that door. My small hands reached out and grabbed the doorknob. The door opened with a creak and I peeked my head though the crack.

The room was dark inside and I could make out shapes in the darkness. I quickly slipped in and shut the door as quietly as I could. I searched for a light switch against the wall and smiled when my fingers found one. I turned the light switch on and was impressed by what I saw. In the back of the room, there was an oak desk with piles of papers stacked and letters with the Vongola seal. In the center, there were two couches and a coffee table inbetween them. Aligned against either side of the walls of the room were bookshelves. Two long windows graced either side of the desk in the back. I could imagine Tsuna working here one day when he was boss.

 _Hopefully Maria doesn't notice that I'm gone. I'll just snoop around a bit before heading back._

As I eased over to the desk, I realized it was larger in person. My head reached to the top. When you're a kid everything seems giant.

 _I hope I'm not going to grow the same height I was in my last life._

My eyes quickly scanned the surface, seeing nothing worth checking, I proceeded to go through the drawers.

I kept checking the door, scared that anyone would come in any moment. I would be killed if I got caught in here.

 _There has to be something related to the mafia or the Vongola in this room. Otherwise, why would I be forbidden to be here in the first place?_

Just then, I heard the sound of the door opening. I froze like a deer caught in headlights.

 _Crap! If someone finds out that I'm in here I won't find anything._

I quickly hid underneath the desk and tried to make myself as small as possible, bringing my knees to my chest. I covered my nose and mouth to muffle my breathing.

 _Please don't let anyone find me_ , I chanted in my head. The door closed and a pair of footsteps echoed throughout the room. I heard someone sigh before speaking.

"Did you find him?" I heard Timoteo's voice ask in a soft tone.

 _Was he with someone?_ I strained my ears to listen.

"Yeah. It wasn't hard. The kid sticks out like sore thumb. With all due respect Nono, I don't understand why you chose him. He gets picked on by the other kids at school, cries for his mother all the time and he's a scaredy cat. A child like him isn't fit to be head of the Vongola Family." I immediately recognized that high pitched voice.

It was Reborn. "Guess what his nickname is. It's Dame Tsuna for crying out loud,"

Timoteo let out a laugh. "He may seem like a clumsy fool to you but he's still a child. He's around Elise's age if I recall."

I froze at the mention of me.

Timoteo continued, "He'll grow. I can see it now. I've visited him a couple of times and I can already see the potential in him. There's something about him that just draws you in."

Reborn humphed at that. "I hope you know what you're doing Nono." He sounded concerned.

I wondered if that's what he must have really thought of Tsuna before the met or if it was Reborn just being cautious because the Hitman and Tsuna had the most closest and longest relationships out of all the characters in the series.

Reborn was kind of being harsh on Tsuna. Tsuna was still a kid and hasn't matured yet. How could he expect a kid to be prepared to lead a whole Family? Tsuna wasn't cut out for being the boss of a mafia organization.

But Timoteo was right. Tsuna attracted attention anywhere he went and you couldn't help but feel a sense of loyalty towards him. He didn't like fighting and found the best in people. That's why Timoteo picked him. He wanted someone who wouldn't use the Vongola name for blood and power but to protect.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your new daughter or is she too scared to come out of her hiding place?" Reborn divulged.

I could practically hear his smirk and I shivered as I felt a pair of eyes burn holes into the side of the desk. Of course Reborn would notice I was there. I silently gulped and inwardly cursed before coming out from under the desk.

Timoteo was sitting down on the couch, waiting for me. Reborn was sitting down as well except his legs were crossed and his hands were folded. Timoteo smiled at me patiently while Reborn stared at me from under his fedora. A small smirk crossed his lips as I timidly made my way over to them.

 _Holy shit, I'm screwed. At times like these you just have to act ignorant and naive._

On the outside I must have seemed shy and timid but on the inside I was literally screaming my head off. There were bad ways to die but the worst of all of them was to be killed by the Strongest Hitman Reborn. Ok, I'm over exaggerating but to be honest, Reborn intimidated me.

"I'm sorry Papa, I was wandering around the mansion when I wandered into the East Wing. I was curious as to why I wasn't allowed in here so I went in to explore. I got scared when I heard the door open and was afraid you would get mad at me if you found me in here, so I hid." I fixed my eyes to the ground, horrified to be caught in this situation.

Reborn and Timoteo were having a private conversation. A one about the mafia at that. They wouldn't want a kid eavesdropping on them. I shouldn't have come here.

I kept my head bowed, in fear of making eye contact with the tiny hitman sitting a few feet away from me. The feeling of nervousness made my hands become slightly sweaty. My nervousness intensified and I was shifting my feet from one to the other. Reborns presence made it even worse.

Reborn was the world's greatest hitman and he could detect a lie in a millisecond. From what I knew from the manga and anime, Reborn was a mysterious guy, looked out for the family, was there for Tsuna in the most direst situations. But most of all, he was some who Tsuna had trusted the most. The last thing I wanted was to get on his bad side.

"It's alright Elise. No one can stop a child's curiosity." Timoteo made his way to where I stood. He knelt down on one knee and brought his hand out to caress my hair. I blinked my eyes in surprise. This was my actual first encounter with the man in a while. I'd seen him at parties and sometimes at home. Even though he was technically my father, it was hard to reach to him. He was always away. He was loving and kind but the Family was important to him. He had duties and responsibilities to do. That's why I tried my best not be sad when he was away or couldn't be home. I didn't have the right to when he was protecting the people he cared about.

"The kid's gotten pretty good at talking." A voice chirped.

Our heads turned to Reborn. Now that I was closer, I got a good look at him. He was small just like in the series, (Probably because he was a baby) had charcoal eyes, smooth skin and the most fascinating sideburns I had ever seen. They were literal swirls on either side of his head. The baby hitman had an intimidating presence that would even make the most terrifying man's knees shake.

Reborn was sizing me up and when his scrutinizing gaze made it to my face, our eye made contact. I felt my body stiffen at the intensity but I refused to look away. If he thought he could intimidate me, he was wrong. He wouldn't harm a kid. But there was just something in his eyes in the way he looked at me that made me think he was plotting something. There was amusement? Interest? No, weariness? I could tell he was intrigued with me but why? I was just a kid.

"Caoissu. My name is Reborn." Reborn introduced in his usual greeting and with a tip of his fedora. He hopped off the couch and sauntered over to me. Leon was perched on his shoulder. I lowered my chin to look at his small stature and Reborn peered up at me.

"Why are you're sideburns curly?" It was a legitimate question I have always wondered and found myself asking the baby hitman before realizing it.

A glint appeared in Reborn's gaze within a second and he let out a small "tch" before he jumped up high into the air. I saw the bottom of his shoe, confused, and the next thing I know, his foot has made contact with my cheek. His kick made me lose my balance.

I squeaked and fell not so gracefully to the floor in a heap. My hands flew up to cradle my nose and tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I gawked at him in terror.

 _He kicked me! Reborn just kicked me! An innocent child! Oh my god he's going to kill me! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!_

"I thought you were smart but it seems like I was wrong." Reborn snorted.

He landed with ease on the ground. I quickly got up and clung to Timoeteos leg while looking at Reborn, shaking and teary eyed.

 _Man his kicks hurt._

Timoteo laughed once again and he rested his hand on my head while addressing Reborn.

"Reborn is an acquaintance of mine. He is the world's Strongest Hitman and also one of the worlds strongest babies in the world; an Arcobaleno." Timoteo informed me.

"Arcobaleno? Like the rainbow?" I echoed in awe.

Timiteo nodded and I eyed Reborn. The Arcobaleno was a group made up of the seven strongest in the world and each had pacifiers that represented the colors of the rainbow. They were cursed to have the bodies of an infant. Knowing that Reborn was living with such a burden caused me to have sympathy for him. It must have felt lonely and suffocating being trapped in the body of a baby.

I approached the baby hitman and crouched down. "I-it's nice to meet you, strongest hitman in the world. I-I'm sorry for insulting you earlier. My name is Elise," My cheeks grew hot at my nervous stuttering. I held out a shaky hand for him to take and shyly beamed at him.

Reborn examined my outstretched hand for a minute, then smirked. "Ah. Likewise. It's not every day that you meet someone as fantastic as me. Today is you're lucky day." He took my hand and lightly shook it. His grip was soft and his hands were warmer than I expected.

 _And there goes his love for himself. That's what makes him kind of funny. I swear he's such a narcissist._

"I'm glad you two are getting along. But there's something I must tell you Elise." The two of us turned our attention to Timoteo.

Reborn's smirk on his face quickly faded and was replaced by a frown. "Are you sure it's wise to tell her now? Even if you found someone, there's still time to rethink your decision."

Timoteo shook his head. "All the more reason to tell her. She must know this _because_ I found someone a candidate. Come Elise. It is time I told you about the real identity of the Family."

I looked wearily at both men and followed them to sit down.

"Elise, first, there are things you must understand about what I do and what this Family is. I made the servants and the people of the house keep it a secret for you to grow up with a normal childhood but you must know the truth in order to be truly safe. You also deserve to know what responsibilities lies for you ahead. I am the head of the Vongola Famiglia. We are an organization of the mafia and bearers to the Vongola rings." Timoteo revealed everything. He talked about dying will flames, the guardians and even the Varia.

My eyes widened in shock. He was actually telling me all of this?

"As my daughter you have a duty to become apart of the Vongola family. One day you might even become the head."

"No!" I yelled out. _No. It had to be Tsun_ a! "Please no," I said quieter this time at the shocked face Timoteo was making. I saw that Reborn was watching me from the corner of my eye.

"Why not? If you become the head, you would be in charge of the strongest mafia family in Italy." Reborn insisted.

I looked down to the ground. "Because... I don't deserve it. I don't have what it takes to become a leader. A leader has to be strong, understanding, and...and willing to sacrifice for their family." I whispered even though I knew both men could hear me. "I don't want to because I know I won't be able to do any of that stuff."

It was silent for a few moments. Are you kidding me? I wouldn't dream of becoming a mafia boss. All I wanted to do was go home. Besides, this was Tsunas fate and not mine.

"With the right training you could. A strong leader doesn't just become one in a day. It takes time and practice. And the most important factor is the heart. Your will is what makes you who you are. So it depends entirely on you to shape who you will be when you grow up." Reborn turned to me and smiled. Behind his smile I knew there was more. It was like he was urging me to take this chance.

I smiled sadly. "But aren't you going to consider what I want to do when I grow up. Just because Papa is the boss, it doesn't mean I want to take his place. Please don't assume that I want the title." I surprised myself at how confident I sounded. Normally I would have stammered.

"That's an interesting thing to say." Reborn murmured.

"I-I would rather follow the next Vongola boss and protect him. That's the job of a member of the famiglia. But, I'm not fit to be in the mafia. I want nothing t-to do with it." _And there goes the stammering_. I peered up at Timoteo and smiled timidly.

Reborn eyes bore into me. "No matter what you say kid, you still have a destiny to become a part in all this. The future Vongola Decimo will call upon you one day. It's a task that you'll have to own up to because you're a part of the Family. You can't run away from it."

I stayed silent.

 _Even if you say that Reborn, I can't._

"That's enough now. I think Elise has learned enough today. We'll discuss this later. Elise, why don't you go to Maria?" Timoteo suggested.

I hesitated for a moment before nodding and shuffled towards the door. I took one last glance at Reborn and ran away from there as fast as I could.

* * *

" _She's an interesting one Nono," Reborn decided. "She reminds me of one of my other students who refused to become the boss of his family."_

 _Timoteo chuckled. "Elise is still a child. Her ambitions and resolve are still growing. I'm certain she'll change her mind."_

 _"I'm not so sure about. Elise seemed pretty determined to not become a member of the Family. She said she's not cut out for it. In my opinion, I think she'll grow up to have the qualities of a guardian. But I can sense there's something holding her back. Once she overcomes that, Elise will be a fine asset to the Family." Reborn stroked his chin._

 _"I hope she will. Elise is a kind, good-hearted, and compassionate child. The only problem though is that she wavers, is timid, and second guesses herself." Timoteo shook his head. "Elise is lonely. I fear that even if you try, no one will fully understand her. I can see it in her eyes. She is haunted by something and she holds such sadness within her. Elise yearns for something she doesn't have."_

 _"And what is that?" Reborn asked._

 _"Companions. Friendship. She wants to have a real place to call her own."_

 _"She'll have that if she becomes a guardian." Reborn stated._

 _"That is why I chose him as the successor. She would follow someone like-"_

 _"Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

 _Timoteo smiled at Reborn and the two men knew what the other was thinking._

 _"I think it's time to talk about him Reborn. Don't you think so?"_

 _Reborn did his signature smirk._

 _"Of course, Nono. I have a feeling that this kid will be an interesting one too."_

* * *

I first met Dino Cavallone at one of the parties that Nono hosted.

I was in the back of the ballroom, ogling at all the fancy woman and men in extravagant clothes. I myself was wearing a nice dress. I was five years old at the time. A month had passed and I hadn't seen Reborn since his visit. I spent my time learning more about the mafia and studying. I tried to convince Nono to let me become part of the mafia and train but he forbid me to. I was kind of like Kyoko and Haru. They were crucial members of the family but had no combat experience. I guess it would take a while before I got to wield an actual weapon. Maybe I could convince Reborn to teach me.

I let out a sigh and nibbled on some finger snacks from the buffet. What am I doing here? There even any kids around... All the guests were either important adults or members of the family. This was Timoteo's first time introducing me to the public as his daughter. My existence was kept a secret for a while but was made known at the party. Timoteo was going around chatting and doing business. Not wanting to bother him, I decided to hang out by myself rather than follow him around like a duckling.

It was funny how so many came up to me and tried to get my attention. I'm guessing gaining the favor from the child of a mafia boss was a must. I was kind of getting tired from all of it and had no one to really talk to, so I escaped to the balcony in the back of the mansion.

I was surprised to find someone leaning against the rail, gazing up at the moon. There back was turned towards me and the only thing I could make out was blond hair and that they were male. From the looks of it they were fairly young and lean.

 _Wait a minute, is that..._

I picked up my speed and quietly walked up to the person.

"What are you doing?" I softly inquired, creeping up behind him.

The person sputtered in surprise and fell backwards towards the ground. I stepped back before I could get crushed and watched as he fell in an almost comedic way with a loud thud. I gasped and hurried over to him to see if he was ok.

"Are you alright!?" I shrieked with a worried tone. I leaned down to inspect if he was ok. He looked up at me with an exasperated expression which made the curve of my lip tilt upwards. I was face to face with Dino Cavallone. He was Bucking Horse Dino, Tsunas older brother and Hibaris tutor.

I stifled my laugh when Dino frowned at me, clearly upset that a six year old could scare him. "S-sorry, if I scared you." I gave him a apologetic look, and stepped back to hide behind a curtain next to the stone wall.

Dino proceeded to get up and wiped off imaginary dirt from his suit. His hands went to fix his tie as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on people like that. Especially by a kid like you." He teased.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I shyly stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Dino chuckled and squatted down so he was my height. Why did everyone do that around me?

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Dino Chiavarone." He whispered. My eyes blinked and he was leaned in so close to me that our noses were almost touching. I froze.

My dark eyes stared into his honey like ones and I could feel his breathe fan my face. He simply stared at me before the corners of his eyes crinkled into a dazzling smile that could get any woman to their knees. My face erupted into a volcano and I stammered back while stuttering incoherent words.

The sound of Dino's light hearted and mesmerizing laugh made the corner of my mouth lift.

"So the princess can smile." The blond mafia motioned to put his hand on my head but I took a step back.

"Boy, aren't you a shy one?" He affectionately whispered before ruffling my hair. I squeaked and tried to fix it. Dino ruffled it again and I pouted which he just chuckled at.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Elise and I live in this mansion."

"You must be Timoteo's daughter than. It's nice to meet you Elise-chan."

"It's nice to meet you too." I beamed at the young mafia boss.

"Why aren't you with your friends? A kid like you should be enjoying the party." Dino leaned against the stone wall and shoved his hands into his pockets. He gazed down at me with warm eyes and a comforting smile.

I tried to return it with one of my own but it came out strained. "I don't have any friends. But it's okay. I don't mind being by myself." The smile on my face didn't quite reach my eyes.

Dino straightened and his handsome face was laced worry.

"You don't have any friends?" He breathed. I nodded mutely and fiddled with the ribbon on my dress.

My head snapped up to Dino when he put his hands on my shoulders and peered into my eyes.

"Elise-chan, if it's alright with you, I would like to be your friend."

My eyes slightly widened and I felt my mouth curve into a smile.

"You mean it?"

"Of course," Dino squeezed my shoulders for emphasis. He then scooped me up in a hug. No wonder he was well liked by everyone. There was no one as compassionate or kind hearted as Dino.

"I see you've met Dino," A voice snorted from behind us. My eyes lit up at the familiar voice.

"Reborn!" Dino let me down and I ran over to greet the Arcobaleno. "It's nice to see you again. I was hoping you would visit since I couldn't hang out with last time," I confessed.

"Sorry I couldn't visit sooner. I was too busy teaching this lost cause of a pupil to visit you so blame him." Reborn shoved a thumb in Dino's direction. Dino let out a ' _Hey_!' in the background.

"And have you changed you're mind?" Reborn questioned. My smiled faltered lightly but I tried to not make it noticeable.

"You know how I feel about that Reborn."

Sensing my mood dampen, Dino picked me up and set me on top of his shoulders. "You don't want to know how terrifying Reborn is. He may be a squirt but he packs a good punch." Dino winked at me.

Reborn had a dangerous glint in his eye as Leon morphed into a gun in his hand and aimed it at Dino.

Dino shrieked and put his hands up to surrender.

"Looks like I still have some tutoring to do," Reborn smirked menacingly and the fedora on top of his head overshadowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't with Elise on my shoulders right?"

"Elise, hold him down for me."

"Roger!" I hugged his neck tighter and felt the blond mafia boss swallow thickly.

Dino screamed and ran away when Reborn lunged for him and I squealed with laughter while latching onto Dino for dear life.

* * *

It was a cool sunny day when I met him. Of course I knew _he_ was going to arrive some time soon but I didn't exactly know when. After all, he was Timoteo's _actual_ adopted son.

I was playing in the garden at the back of the mansion when Timoteo showed up with his hand on the shoulder of a young boy. He had tan skin, dark hair, and had the most distinctive feature above all, blood red eyes. This boy was Xanxus. Xanxus was the adoptive son of Timeoteo, Leader of the Varia and candidate for Vongola Decimo.

I instantly recognize him but hid it and opted to simply blink in curiosity at him. Xanxus kept his head hung low and eyes on the ground. He wore Timoteo's scarf around his neck.

A smile tugged at my lips as I approached them. Deep down I was nervous. I had only known the future Xanxus where he was the enemy of Tsuna in the Varia Arc. That Xanxus was cruel, frightening, and determined to get what he wants. But this Xanxus, this one right here in front of me, was just a boy. A boy who had needed a family.

"Elise, I want you to meet Xanxus. He will be you're older brother from now on." Timoteo took my hand along with Xanxus' and held all three of ours together.

"You are now family." Timoteo let go so that it was just me holding unto Xanxus' hands.

I shyly gazed up at Xanxus with a small but bashful smile. He still didn't look at me and just stared at our entertwined hands.

That's okay. As long as I can make him happy for a while.

"Welcome home Xanxus-Nii!" I grinned.

* * *

A few days passed and Timoteo had left for a business trip. As a result, me and Xanxus were left alone in the mansion.

It was terribly awkward. Xanxus clearly had no intentions of speaking to me or have a "sibling bond." I had attempted to speak with him but every time, he would send me a glare that clearly said _"Come near me and you die!"_

This resulted in me crying every time and Maria scolding Xanxus. He would just glare a hole into the ground and cross his arms in a brooding matter. Seriously what was wrong with the kid? A normal kid wouldn't be so damn terrifying.

I had reached my limit when I found Xanxus reading a book in the library one day. He was perched on the ledge of the window sill with a book in his lap. He didn't seem to notice me walk in or he did and he simply didn't care.

I walked up to one of the shelves and pretended to look through a book while I secretly took glances at him. I wanted to at least befriend him before we could establish some kind of bond. I didn't want to just because he was a main character of the series but because I was actually very lonely. Sure, I had Timoteo but he was very busy. The servants were as well and they just watched me while I played. Dino was from a different Family so he wouldn't be around as much. There weren't any other kids and the mansion was far away from the nearest village. I was completely and utterly alone.

I had books to read, toys to play with, and a mansion all to myself but without another person to interact with, it had gotten empty and pointless. The mentality of a child could only take so much and even though my mind was that of a high schooler, I still longed for a someone to share my thoughts and feelings with.

My feet slowly moved so that I was standing near Xanxus with a book in my face. He was still reading and that's when I realized what book it was that was in his hands. It was the book I had found on the history of Vongola.

 _He's already gaining information? He must really want to become boss._

I peered over his shoulder and read the page.

"That's the book about the Vongola rings isn't it? It's very interesting, right Onii-sama?" Was my sad attempt to make a conversion.

Xanxus abruptly snapped the book shut before giving me one of his death glares and proceeded to head for the door. I stayed rooted to my spot in shock.

 _What was his problem? I said one word and he goes off like he's the Queen of England._

I felt a vein throb on my forehead. In reality, I was older, and to have a kid treat you like shit felt like **_shit._**

"Hey!" I growled and stormed over to him. Xanxus didn't turn his head or make any indication that he had heard me. That pissed me off even more. Now, I wasn't one for confrontation but I was so distraught and stressed that I guess anger took over.

"Xanxus!" I called out his name but he wouldn't listen. So I ran ahead of him and stopped him in his tracks. I spread my arms out wide to block him from leaving.

"Can you just listen for a second?!"

He finally looked me in the eyes, but I hated it. He looked at me like I was beneath him. His eyes told me that I wasn't worth his time and that I was, what was his favorite word again? Ah. Trash.

"Okay listen, I know this might be hard for you but can't you at least have the decency to not make it hard for others? It's fine if you treat me like crap but Maria and the other servants want you to be happy here. You don't have to be such a jerk to them. Also, I have been trying my best to make you feel at home and welcomed but you just brush me off like you own the goddamned place!"

Xanxus raised a brow at the colorful word I used. (I would too if a six year old started swearing at me.) I didn't give him the slightest chance to retort.

"Can't you stop acting like a prick and at least acknowledge me as a human being? I don't have to be your friend. Heck, I don't have to be your sister! But treat me as someone who lives in this house. I have been here WAY before you. Look I get it, you're Timoteo's real son," I put air quotes around the word "son" in my mind. Xanxus thought he was his real son but wasn't. He didn't need to know that just yet.

"But I am his daughter too." I finished off with a huff and blew some strands of hair out of my face. I must have looked ridiculous to him.

A scrawny little kid mouthing off to an almost preteen like him.

The next thing that happened almost had me winded. Xanxus was laughing. Laughing. Like actual laughing. His voice wasn't deep since he hadn't hit puberty yet but it was still husky.

I stared at him like he grew three heads and he was doubled over, laughing hysterically with his hands over his stomach. Pretty soon, I started laughing hysterically too and we both ended up on the ground, out of breath.

Xanxus leaned against the couch and I leaned against the door. We faced each other but said nothing until Xanxus spoke up.

"You're pretty gutsy for a little brat."

I frowned a little at his words but it was replaced by a smile.

"And you're pretty stupid for someone older than me."

Xanxus just grunted and rolled his eyes. "Don't push it brat. Now that I'm here, I'm in charge. I'll be the head of Vongola someday so you better start respecting me now."

My brow twitched and I felt the urge to throw a book at him. "I have that birthright too you know." I countered. Even though I didn't want it. "Why were you acting like that anyway?" I wondered, wanting to change the subject.

"I guess I was just anxious. When I first got here everything was so different. The walls, the bed, the food," Xanxus motioned around him. "...and the people." He glanced at me when he said that. "I'm not used to living luxurious like this so I got overwhelmed. I don't get people like you."

Xanxus is actually warming up to me. Thank the lord he's just an innocent kid right now and not some bloodthirsty assasin. But who knew he thought like that at this age. He must be referring to his old life. I knew he came from pretty bad beginnings with a mentally ill mother but I never would have thought he had a mindset like this.

"People like me?" I inquired, curious as to what he thought of me. Surely he just saw an ignorant kid with a loud mouth.

He thought for a minute and then opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then quickly shut it.

"Oh come on!" I ushered him.

Xanxus sighed and rubbed his neck. "People like you are too kind. It's annoying and weak." He stated bluntly. I knew I should have taken offense to that but I found myself smiling instead.

"People like _you_ need someone like _me_ to show you that being kind isn't something weak."

Silence filled the room and I didn't bother filling it because there was nothing more we needed to say. Xanxus would be the brooding older brother with a negative outlook on life while I would be the optimistic younger sister that showed him the finer things in life.

To be fair, he wasn't that bad of an older brother. After that day, he ate with me during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When I played he would hang around and read a book, or stare outside the window. Sometimes I would talk to him about anything and he would just listen and grunt. I didn't care if he was listening or not as long as he was there. As the days went by, I realized that we had become more and more close. Xanxus didn't seem to mind it anymore when I called him "Xanxus-nii" or "Onii-sama" and it became the only thing he would respond to. I didn't feel lonely anymore and confided in Xanxus.

At times I worried if I had screwed up the story plot. I knew that I was in Tsuna's timeline because he was the same age as me. I also knew that it was a bit fractured since I had become Xanxus' little sister but that could just be it. His sister and nothing more. I wondered where I would be when the plot actually began. Of course, I had no intentions of interfering with it.

* * *

Something strange happened.

Xanxus and I were in the garden in the greenhouse, enjoying the afternoon.

I was by the fountain, playing with a paper boat Xanxus made for me on the surface of the water. The older boy was sitting at a table, a small switch blade and a piece of wood in his hands. He was carving something for Timoteo.

"Are you almost finished with it?" I asked while dipping my fingers into the cool water. I stared at the bottom of the shallow pool.

"No, carving a lion is harder than you think." Xanxus grunted as he struggled with the knife.

I glanced back at him. "Why does it have to be a lion?"

"A lion is a symbol for strength and it's nicknamed the "king of the jungle". I want to give this to Father."

I hummed in approval and smiled. He really did love our father.

"You should take a break. Come on, play with me."

"No Elise."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no,"

"Please with a cherry-"

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?" The young boy's voice rose with rage and his brows furrowed with annoyance.

I stepped back in shock and my back hit the fountain. My hands gripped the ledge and suddenly I felt something cool prick the skin on my hands.

"Ah!" I cried out in shock and whirled around and took in a sharp intake of breathe.

The water from the fountain had froze into ice.

I looked at my hands in horror and they shook.

"W-What..." I stammered

Xanxus appeared beside me and he looked at the fountain with disbelieving eyes. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, I just touched it a-and it..." I started to say in hysterics. Before I could finish my sentence though, tears started to fall from eyes.

My breathing started to become ragged and my body was starting to feel hot as panic arose. I felt my legs begin to tremble as fear spiked.

"Elise," I heard Xanxus call my name but I couldn't tear my eyes off of my hands.

"Elise!" He gripped my shoulders tightly and glared. "Breathe. Just breathe."

Xanxus glanced down at my hands before he let my shoulders go and stepped back.

"Do you want to see something cool?"

I mutley nodded.

Xanxus smirked and held up his hand. Seemingly without effort, orange flames erupted from his finger tips.

I gasped in awe and my eyes twinkled as I stared at the cackling flames.

"It doesn't hurt?" I whispered. Xanxus shook his head. "Can I touch it?"

Xanxus brought his hand closer to me so I took that as a yes. I hesitantly inched my fingers closer to the flames. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in when my fingers touched the Flame of Wrath.

I held the older boy's hand and watched in amazement as the flames engulfed both our hands. Xanxus didn't say anything but he flinched when I interlocked our fingers together.

"KIDS!"

Our heads snapped to the sound of Maria's voice calling us from the mansion.

Xanxus let his flames die down and gazed at me. He smirked at me dazed expression.

"Let's go back. I'm starving." Xanxus tugged at my hand before he led us back to the mansion.

I looked back at the fountain and my eyes went round when I saw that the water was flowing like normal, as if it was never frozen in the first place. I turned back to face forward and stared at Xanxus' face.

"Thank you Xanxus-nii." I whispered. I wasn't sure if I was thanking him for not saying anything about the ice, or for showing me his flames.

Xanxus glanced at me before staring straight ahead.

I could have sworn I saw the corner of his lips turn up into a smile.

* * *

Xanxus and I were playing hide and seek. It was simple, he was she seeker and I had to hide. I had a hiding place in mind since the game started and scurried towards it when Xanxus covered his eyes and faced the wall.

"1,2,3,4,5..."

I heard him mono-tonelessly count.

I quickly raced over to Timoteo's office. It was probably obvious but it was the only place I could think of. The rest of the rooms in the East Wing I didn't dare enter and all the other rooms didn't have good hiding spots. In Timoteo's office, I could climb a shelf or hide underneath the desk. It was my territory because Xanxus hadn't been in there before.

The corners of my lip lifted up into a smirk as I whisked into the office. The lights were off and I kept them that way. I could faintly see in the dark and used my hands to guide me. I felt the corner of the desk and hid underneath it just like I did when I first met Reborn.

Soon after, faint footsteps ended up at the foot of the door. My ears perked up when the door opened and someone flickered the lights on.

"Elise, I know you're in here. You're too easy to read and predictable." Xanxus deadpanned. I heard him round the corner and he was a foot away from where I was hiding.

It was completely silent. He didn't say anything and I stayed in my hiding spot.

Suddenly, a harsh force slammed into the side of the desk with a thud, making it slowly fall down on me. I began to panic and my arms reached out to keep it from falling on top of me and crush me in the process. I struggled with the weight but managed to shove the desk back into place.

"Xanxus-nii!" My body crawled out from under the desk and I stood up to scowl at him. He had kicked the side of the desk so hard that it would fall and force me to get out. "That's cheating!"

"What? You didn't say I couldn't do that and it was obvious you were right there. It was taking you too long to reveal yourself and it would be a pain in the ass to crawl in after you, so I kicked the desk." Xanxus explained like the he didn't almost kill me.

"Yeah, but I almost died!"

He covered his ears and shooed me off with a wave of his hand. "Let's just get out of here. I'm hungry." He said dismissively.

I sighed and was about to follow him when something sparkling in the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was a something small that seemed to have fallen on the ground. I bent down to get a closer look at it.

Is it just me or does this box look familiar? Where have I seen it before? It must be something important since it was in this office but surely it wouldn't be lying around in the open for someone to see...

It was a small box, black in color and had gold lining adorned on the outside edges and corners. The top was decorated with a unique logo. It looked familiar but I couldn't place my tongue on where I had seen it.

"Xanxus! Come look at this,"

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it seems to be a box."

"Well open it."

"Are you sure? What if it's something we're not supposed to open. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Look, we'll open it, look what's inside, close it, and then get out of here."

"Are you sure nothing bad is gonna happen?"

"Yeah,"

"You're positive everything will be alright?"

"Ugh, promise! Now just open the damn thing!"

Well you sure don't sound like positive to me. If I die again I'm going to come back from the dead to haunt you.

I unclasped the opening and slowly lifted the top. My eyes widened and I gasped at the content inside the box. Beside me, Xanxus froze

"It looks like a..."

"A Vongola ring," Xanxus finished my sentence with a serious tone. Inside the box was a ring that look similar to the ones Tsuna and company wore throughout the series. I glimpsed at Xanxus before I took out the ring out and held it up for the both of us to see.

It's not a Vongola half ring because it's whole. It doesn't seem to be the sky ring or any of the others because I don't recognize the symbol.

I inspected it closely and noticed that the symbol was of a snowflake.

A snowflake. Wasn't that the snow flame? I remember there being an eighth flame but it was just sky flames in disguise. Wait, the only the guardian with that symbol would be the Snow Guardian. The Snow Guardian was featured in the KHR game and wasn't officially canon in the series. So why would Timoteo have this in his possession?

I couldn't wrap my head around it and a hand snatched the ring out of my fingers. Xanxus eyed it curiously and he stared at the symbol for a while before handing it back to me.

"What do you think onii-chan? It's not one of the Vongola rings but has the clams on it. Could there be an eighth ring?" I marveled.

Ignoring my question, Xanxus stared at the the ring some more and I looked to him in question. Red eyes met my dark ones, and without blinking he said,

"Put it on,"

"Ehh?! You want me to put it on?" I gaped at him. Was he crazy? Why would I put on? Why couldn't he? This went against all the beliefs I held about messing up the storyline. A ring suddenly shows up like magic and conveniently where I am and now a main character wants me to put it on.

"Come on, you're wasting time!" Xanxus shouted impatiently. He grabbed the ring and jammed it unto my finger. I let out a cry of protest but it died down when the ring was on.

Nothing happened.

I had slightly hoped for and expected something to happen but nothing did. There was no flame rising from the ring and I didn't feel any different.

That just concluded I had no flame and it didn't belong to me.

"What the hell?"

"Can we go now? Someone's gonna catch us!"

Xanxus moved to leave and didn't bother waiting for me. I went to hurry after him when I felt the ring still on my finger. I quickly put it back when I felt the cool tip of something touch the back of my head. I froze.

" _ **Move or make a sound and you die,**_ " A sudden voice whispered next to my ear.

Warning bells went off inside my head and a sickening feeling made my stomach drop. I recognized the cool metal at the back of my head. _It was a gun._

My eyes widened and my mouth opened to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I was suddenly slammed unto the ground in the blink of an eye and screamed out in pain when the hard ground come into contact with my face and body. A harsh pressure stabbed into my back, pinning me to the floor.

 _What the hell? What's going on?!_

I twisted my head back and I fought the urge to scream at what I saw. A man dressed in all black was standing behind me and his foot was on my back. He was the one who whispered in my ear. I sneered in disgust and wriggled my way to get free.

"XANXUS!" I yelled in distress and he whirled around at the sound of my shrill voice. Once he saw who was behind me and my terrified expression, he raced over with an animalistic glare and snarl.

"YOU BASTARD!" Xanxus was barely an inch closer when suddenly a second man dressed in all black came out from the shadows. This man was more muscular and he quickly hit the back of Xanxus' head with the bottom of his gun and Xanxus yelled out in pain. He fell to the ground on his knees.

Images of my self in the same position flashed right before my eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?!" The first man grabbed his gun and raised it. The cool sensation of the metal met the fragile skin on my cheek and the side of my head. My face snapped to the side as I shrieked at the single spike of pain in my cheek and head before it faded into a dull ache. I felt a warm, thick trail of liquid run down the side of my face.

I was bleeding.

Tears fell from my eyes from the pain and overwhelming realization of the situation.

These men had broken in. Xanxus and I had become their hostages.

I started whimpering and cried even harder when the man suddenly gripped my hair in a tight grasp and roughly pulled me up from the ground. The burning sensation in my scalp made me bite my lip to stop from crying out.

"Elise! Let go of her you bastard!" Xanxus struggled against his captor but it was no use since the second man was larger and more muscular than him. The second man told Xanxus to shut up before hitting him once again with the back of the gun. Xanxus' knees gave in and he collapsed to the ground. His body looked small and fragile unlike it usually was, wide and strong.

"Listen here kiddies! If you don't want to get hurt I suggest you do what we say. No sudden movements and no screaming for help!"

"Can't we just kill them? Let's just take the money and go!"

"No! Do you know who these brats are? They're the kids of the Vongola Family boss. We can sell them for ransom and get money or go to the black market."

"The black market ey? I think they'll sell good." The second man got off of Xanxus and started to look through the room.

Dread filled my veins.

 _Oh god! Please no. Somebody help!_

Tears were overflowing like a river and my body started trembling. The blood from the side of my head started to get into my eye and I shuddered with fear.

I shifted my gaze to Xanxus to see if he was alright. My eyes widened when I saw that he was already looking at me. His eyes were burning with anger and he gave me one look that I knew what it meant right away. It said _**"I'm going to get you out of here."**_

Xanxus let out a loud roar and lifted himself from the ground. The two men turned to him in shock and moved to shoot him but Xanxus was too fast. He slammed his body into the two perpetrators and all three of them fell into a heap on the floor.

The two men were on him in a flash and one held him down while the other pointed the gun at Xanxus' face.

 _No!_

I watched in dread as one of the men pried Xanxus' mouth open and shoved the barrel of his gun down his throat.

"Stop..." I hoarsely whispered.

"Forget it! We'll just kill him now! Hahahahaha!"

"Stop it..." Everything was like in slow motion. I saw the man's finger move on the trigger. Time seemed to stop as memories started to flood through.

 _"But you betrayed me Elise. It pains me to do this but you're the one who turned you're back on me."_

 _There was blood. So much blood. And it was all my fault... And now..._

"STOP IT!" I held out a hand in vain. Suddenly a cold sensation pricked the skin of my fingers and it rapidly spread throughout my hand. It was a numbing sensation like when you hold ice in your hands or when you've been out in the cold for too long.

I screamed as a thin layer of ice appeared from my middle finger, to my hand, and up to my forearm. It slowly spread up my arm to my shoulder. The ice also sprouted from the ground near my feet and moved towards the two men. It moved too fast for them to get out of the way. They screamed as two large shards of ice impaled them.

I screamed.

"What's...what's going on?! I-I can't stop it!" The ice started to spread like flowers and the temperature in the room dropped to a freezing degree. A deafening, howling, noise came out of nowhere as well. It was like a giant winter storm was blowing inside the room.

I grew scared and dropped to my knees. I hugged myself as the winds started to form a sort of whirlwind around me.

I looked down to my hands when I felt something cold pierce the skin. This time it wasn't ice. White flames engulfed my hands and I screamed again. I tried to wave them off but they wouldn't budge. It was like they were a part of my hands.

" ** _ELISE_**!"

I heard a faint voice call out but the sound of the howling winds made it hard to hear who it was. Even more so, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the roaring, white, flames that flared even more as my fear spiked up. A small form stood in front of me and I watched them in terrified silence as they reached out to hold me.

My eyes widened and tears spilled when I realized it was Xanxus.

His hands gripped my shoulders but then they were engulfed by ice. I heard a scream of pain and wailed when I saw Xanxus cradle his hand and stagger away from me. A loud thud signaled that his body had collapsed to floor.

Xanxus looked up. He gazed at me with wide eyes and what made me terrified most of all, fear. He was scared. He was never scared and if this made him, then it was bad.

My hands were completely void from sensation and I stared at the flames that came from them. The white flames flickered bigger and bigger. It became even higher and more erratic when my fear arose. Ice started to form from the ground once again and it crawled up from my feet to my legs rapidly. I was rooted to the ground.

I gasped when shards started to go towards Xanxus' form on the ground. His eyes widened and he started to get up. He tried to move away but his foot was trapped by a block of ice on the floor.

It was too late when a shard stabbed him trough the stomach without mercy. I froze when a red spot blossomed like a flower on his stomach. He took one glance at it and looked at me. He mouthed words but I couldn't hear anything. Then, he proceeded to fall to the ground like a ragged doll.

 _"I know they were you're family. But who needs them when you have me Eli-chan? We only have each other in this world."_

 _No, you're wrong. Xanxus...is...is my brother!_

" _ **XANXUS**_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs for my brother and the flames suddenly ceased and a loud crack in the air echoed throughout the room. The ice constricting my lower body shattered, letting me drop to my knees. The snow and wind surrounding me froze in midair, as if time had completely stopped.

A groan from my right snapped me out of it. I choked on a sob when I saw Xanxus' form lying on the ground. A layer of ice but not as thick as mine covered his hands up to his elbows. He was writhing in pain and shaking profusely. An unsettling blue tint colored his skin and his small breaths came out in white puffs. The red spot on his stomach spread.

My eyes widened in fear.

A small pool of blood was beginning to form a puddle around him.

 _He was drastically losing his blood._

My eyes looked to the men on the ground. Their bodies had a pool of blood surrounding them as well. They were dead.

I used my good arm to drag me over to him. My legs were numb. My breathing was ragged and I started seeing black dots over my vision.

 _No! I can't lose conscientiousness now! I need to help Xanxus! I need...to help.. Xan..._

I cradled his head in my lap with my good arm and hung my head down low. A wetness was coming from my eyes but I didn't care.

 _It's my fault. Why did this happen? If he dies I don't know what I'll do! Please open your eyes..._

The tears fell and dropped onto Xanxus' face. " _ **PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP US! SAVE XANXUS**_!" I cried out with a loud yet broken voice.

The thundering sound of a thousand footsteps made my head turn toward the door and it burst open. I heard a chorus of gasps and looked up.

Standing there was Timoteo in the middle of the doorway with men behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of us and the condition we were in with complete and utter despair.

" ** _ELISE_**!"

Was the last thing I heard before the ground started to get closer and closer and my vision started to fade.

* * *

" _You can't run forever Eli-chan. I'll find you someday and when that day comes, **you'll regret ever leaving me**_ "

I shot up from the bed with a start and breathed in, panting heavily for air. Strands of hair stuck to my face as beads of sweat rolled down my brow.

 _It was just a dream..._

I rubbed my face tiredly and blinked before looking around the room. I recognized the familiar sheets and stuffed animals lying around. I was in my bedroom.

"You're awake."

My head snapped towards the voice. It was Reborn sitting on a chair next to my bed. How did I not notice him?

"Reborn! What happened? Where's Xanxus? Is he alright?!" I started to get up from the bed.

" _ **Hold it**_. Don't move an inch. You're not in any condition to move around like a fool right now." Reborn snapped, his shoulders tense and his fedora shadowing his eyes.

I whimpered and forced myself to go back onto the mattress. He was angry.

Reborn sighed and relaxed his shoulders before looking at me.

I pulled the cover up to my chin and started crying, overwhelmed by the events that happened and the way Reborn was acting.

The baby hitman frowned and hopped onto my bed. He sat down with his arms crossed.

"I'm not angry with you Elise-chan. It's just that you worried everyone. Including me and especially Timoteo." Reborn reprimanded.

He reached out his tiny hand to put on my head in a comforting gesture. "Xanxus is in the other room resting. He had to go through surgery. It took some time but he made it. He awoke but fell asleep and he'll be up walking in a few months. The men who attacked you were from a weak family. We figured out that they broke in to steal money. But then Xanxus explained that they wanted you for ransom."

 _It was my fault that he...And those men. They're dead._

"I'm sorry Reborn!" I wailed. "I didn't know what to do. We were suddenly held hostage! I started panicking and then they started to hurt Xanxus! I couldn't let them... I-I killed them! There was ice everywhere and flames started to come from my hands. I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen. I-I'm a m-monster!" I brought hands up to my face.

I flinched when a pair of warm fingers pulled my hands away from my face.

"Elise, you are not a monster. The people who attacked you, they were the real monsters. You did what you could to protect yourself and Xanxus. If you didn't do anything, you and him would have been dead." Reborn's sharp tone made no room for arguments.

I stopped crying and rubbed my yes furiously. Reborn was right. But it still frightened me that I did all that damage and killed those men.

"Timoteo and I think you have the ability of cryokinesis. I don't know how or why you got these powers but you're not the first person to be able to do this."

"I'm not?" I gasped.

I don't remember having special abilities in my past life. Why was this happening to me? All I wanted was a second chance at a normal life. And now I'm a monster just like _him._

 _"We're more similar than you think Eli-chan,"_

I shuddered at the memory.

"What? You mean there are other people like me?" I sputtered.

"No, but there was _one._ But first, I have to explain the first generation Snow Guardian. The ring that you found was the Snow Ring. It belongs to the Snow Guardian of the Vongola." He folded his arms over his chest.

"The Snow Guardian? I thought there were only seven?"

"There are. The Snow Guardian is considered one but it's been a long time since any of the Vongola heads have had one. It's rare for a head to have an eighth guardian. The first generation boss, Vongola Primo had an eighth guardian who possessed the unique ability of cryokinesis. But they died at a young age."

"They died? What happened?"

"No one knows exactly. It's all a mystery of how they died and who they were. All we know is that this person knew Giotto and was his loyal companion, but he died when the first Vongola Boss started gathering more guardians. Giotto grieved for his friend and honored him by dubbing him a guardian after his death. The Snow ring is a powerful one. It can freeze flames and manipulate the elements ice and snow. The flames of the Snow Ring are actually sky flames in disguise but with added abilities. "

Reborn sighed before continuing. "For now, your ability to do cyrokinesis is unstable and dangerous. Look what happened to Xanxus." My hands balled into fists.

"The ring is the only thing that can seal your abilities. Unfortunately you have to be a guardian to have possession of one. That's why you are to be the next successor's eighth guardian."

"Wait, hold on! I want nothing to do with the ring or the Vongola! I thought I told you since the beginning that I had no intention of being in the mafia." I shouted in protest.

"This is the only way to help you control your powers Elise. Your powers seem to be connected to your emotions and can be unpredictable. I've heard from Xanxus about that time you froze the fountain."

The memory of that day appeared in my mind. "The ring acts as a seal so you have to wear it all the time. You don't want to hurt someone again on accident." An image of Xanxus being stabbed flashed through my mind.

"Just bear with it until we find out how your abilities work." Reborn stated with a calm and cautionary voice.

 _So the only way from me going out control is if I wear this ring. And I have to become a guardian..._

I fixed my gaze on Reborn with determination. _There's no way I'm letting someone get hurt because of me again._

"I'll become the eighth guardian...but only until I find a way to get rid of this ability or somehow control it. And, and only if Sawada Tsunayoshi is the next Vongola Decimo. I'll leave the guardian position once Sawada Tsunayoshi becomes the next boss at the inheritance ceremony."

"Fine." Reborn smirked at my proclamation with a look of acknowledgment. "So you know about the kid." I nodded. "What about you're brother Xanxus, don't you think he deserves to be Vongola Decimo?"

I looked down _. The Blood of the Vongola can only be the true heir._

"I love Xanxus. But I know that he can't become the successor because he isn't related by blood. One day I hope he'll understand that becoming the boss isn't everything and that he doesn't have to prove himself to Papa."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is lucky, he gets me as a tutor and the approval of the Ice Queen to back him up. Anyone against him will have a hard time." He snorted. I gaped at his new nickname for me.

"That's the new name you came up for me?!" I muttered in exasperation while Reborn just ignored me.

I sighed. "I'm guessing Papa wants you to tutor him so that he can be a good mafia boss. Isn't he my age? When will you start?" I couldn't help but worry for the chestnut haired kid. Tsuna was still a crybaby at my age and I imagined him being pitiful while Reborn trained him.

"When the kid turns around fourteen I'll travel to Japan to tutor him. In the meantime, what are you going to do? Controlling that ring won't be easy. You'll need to know how to fight if you want to catch up to me in Japan."

 _He's right. I don't have any combat experience and Reborn is training Dino right now. My only option right now is... Oh God, I can't believe I'm saying this,_

"The Varia. I'll join the Varia." My smile was shaky and I bet Reborn could hear the nervousness in my voice. He gave me a deadpanned look and I fidgeted. "I know it's a stretch, but that's the only option I can think of. When I'm older I'll join. It's the only choice I have right now. The Varia will give me the combat experience I need and I won't need to be a permanent member but at least join for about a year or something." I reasoned.

There was no way I could survive being in the Varia. I would stay until I thought I could handle myself and then leave for Japan when I was ready.

"Didn't you say that you were unfit to be in the mafia? Imagine what will happen to you if you join the Varia. Don't take the mafia lightly Elise." Reborn warned me.

"I did say that but if I want to become strong enough to protect instead of hurt, this is what I'll have to do. I have to join the Varia and become a guardian to have this ring be rightfully mine. The only reason I'm doing this is because I can't let anyone get hurt because of me."

Reborn smirked at my answer. "Listen Elise, you can't tell anyone of your cyrokinesis, except Xanxus, your father, and myself. Besides us three, there's someone else you can trust but we'll discuss him some other time. People could use you for your power. It's best to keep it a secret until the next successor to the Vongola is officially named. Then, you'll be able to keep the ring and become a guardian. Are you planning on telling Timoteo of your future plans any time soon?"

"Not right this instant. He's already had enough heart attacks for today. I'll tell him about what I want to do and that I'll keep the ring when I want to join the Varia. But for now, I'm going to wait. It was nice talking with you Reborn but I should check on Xanxus."

"I guess it's about time for me to make my leave as well. The next time I see you Elise, it'll be in Japan." Reborn hopped off the bed and I stood up to walk him to the door.

"Don't push yourself too hard Elise."

"I won't. I'm the Vongola boss' daughter. I can't let anything stop me." I reassured.

"Indeed." Reborn chuckled before heading out to leave and I waved him goodbye.

It's going to be a long eight years to get stronger.

* * *

 _"Onii-chan, are you awake?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _There was nothing but silence until crying could be heard._

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _He didn't respond._

 _"I hurt you and murdered those people! You must hate me now that you have a monster for a sister!"_

 _"Shut up,"_

 _The crying stopped._

 _"If my sister is a monster, then that means I'm one too. You stopped me from dying brat. So don't you dare blame yourself for what happened."_

 _More silence._

 _"Elise..."_

 _"Yes Xanxus-nii?"_

 _"When I become the head of the family, something like this will never happen again. You won't have to use that power against anyone ever again, you hear me? That's a promise."_

 _"I'll be waiting for when that time comes," I started crying but for a different reason. I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth that day. Even if I truly wanted to._

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for the second chapter!**

 **As always thank you for reading this and please leave a review and comment on what you thought about it!**


End file.
